This invention concerns putting practice apparatus which can be used either indoors or outdoors, for practising putting and which can be adjusted so as to vary the nature of the shots which can be practised.
Putting practice apparatus of this type is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,718 which discloses a device in which the slope of a position of a putting surface in the vicinity of a hole is variable in its orientation. This device has the disadvantage that the magnitude of the slope is not variable and also that there are likely to be irregularities in the putting surface at a transition between a flat portion of that surface and the portion of variable slope. Furthermore, the known apparatus provides only a flat slope and does not provide, or allow the variation of, a curved playing surface.